


The Meme Scene

by orphan_account



Category: All Time Low
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Band, M/M, its basically because of a meme, this is so stupid
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-19
Updated: 2015-09-19
Packaged: 2018-04-21 11:22:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 533
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4827233
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jalex one shot based off an experience I had on the bus where I was meme trash and so was my eventual friend Numi.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Meme Scene

Alex sighed, glad he was finally off his shift. It wasn't like he necessarily hated his job, he just found serving rude people everyday for 5 days a week can be exhausting. At least tomorrow is Sunday so he could have some rest. He reached his bus stop and waited a few minutes, talking with Tay as he waited. She was in the middle of sending him this video, but it appears that she had bad connection.

_tay is typing..._

_tay: alright just wait for it_

_tay: it's sending_

He replies with a simple okay as the bus arrived. He quickly paid the driver and looked around, seeing only one seat with an extremely attractive guy sipping coffee in the seat next to it. Alex shuffled there and sat down on the seat and then pulled out his phone. He had gotten a message from Tay.

_Tay: okay there it is you are going to cry I was soBBING_

_Tay: this is one of my favorite memes tbh_

_Alex is typing..._

_Alex: if its memes, its me_  

Alex looked at the video and saw that the image for the video was of... Goofy? He shrugged and played it.

The second the audio loaded, he burst out laughing and had to work to regulate his breathing.

There was a slight tap on his shoulder and he turned and saw that it was the really good looking guy. Alex quickly took out his ear bud.

"Um... Are you alright there?" the guy asked with a raised eyebrow. Alex immediately turned red, knowing he must have been quite loud. But in his defense, it was an amazing and hilarious video.

"Okay," Alex breathed. "I can explain. Just... Just watch the video." The other man shrugged and Alex offered him the ear bud. He put it on and as the video loaded, the man started taking a drink of his coffee.

And then promptly chocked on it and almost spilled it.

The man couldn't stop laughing and it made Alex start laughing and they soon couldn't breath clutching at each other as if to hold on for dear life. They were probably getting really weird stares but Alex couldn't care less.

"Th-That," the man said, still laughing. "Is one of the best Evanescence meme I've seen yet. Oh my god, who ever made that can have my soul." Alex nodded in agreement.

They continue talking until it was Alex's stop. Alex goes to say goodbye when Jack (he finally found out his name) wrapped him in a hug and a goodbye. Alex smiled and couldn't help but feel a bit sad that he'll most likely not see Jack again.

Alex gets off the bus and walks the following blocks to his house. He opens the door and enters the kitchen to gets something to eat.

He reaches into his pocket for his phone when he felt a paper in his pocket. Confused, he pulled it out and a grin broke out on his face as he read the small note.

_Didn't think I let you leave that easily, now did ya? Text me we should hang out ;) -jack xx 667-342-9910_

Alex decided today was a good day.

**Author's Note:**

> okay idk if this is an actual phone number but just like  
> don't dial it.
> 
> And this is kinda how I met my friend Numi. It was wild.


End file.
